


Talk Nerdy To Me

by orphan_account



Series: Lost and Found: Single Parent AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Single Parent AU, fitz is donnie's dad, jemma is skye's adoptive mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Single Parent AU. </p><p>AKA the origin story of "Auntie Bobbi says to never talk nerdy to boys". </p><p>The one where Bobbi has girl talk with Jemma and Skye, Skye decides that boys are dumb, and Jemma and Fitz leave for their date, and Jemma finally figures out how Fitz and Hunter know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy To Me

Skye bounced excitedly to the door, anxious to see her Auntie Bobbi. She had promised to come over, and Jemma was dashing around with the special grown up grape juice in preparation. 

“Mama! Bobbi’s here!” 

“You can open it, love!” Jemma called back. Skye stood on her tip-toes and opened the door, grinning up at the blonde woman in the doorway. 

“Auntie Bobbi!” 

“My favorite little niece! Come here, gorgeous!” Bobbi exclaimed, grabbing Skye and tossing her lightly in the air. Skye burst into peels of giggles as Bobbi kissed her all over her face. 

“Tell me everything!” Jemma gushed as she entered the room with full glasses of wine. 

“I don’t know if this is Skye appropriate,” Bobbi warned. 

Skye pouted. “I wanna have girl time too, you know.” 

Jemma laughed affectionately at her daughter’s expression. “Oh, Bobbi, Skye can stay. She’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, Bobbi, I’ll be fine.” 

Bobbi raised her eyebrows at Skye’s attempt at a grown-up voice but nodded and sat down on the couch. Skye crawled off of her lap to sit in the middle of the couch. 

“Mama, my grape juice, please.” 

Bobbi’s mouth twitched in an attempt not to laugh as Jemma ceremoniously handed Skye a plastic wine glass full of grape juice. 

“You know, we could probably get in trouble for this,” Bobbi observed as she watched Skye sip daintily at her juice. 

“It’s not my fault she’s got a taste for the finer things in life!” Jemma defended. “Right, baby?” 

“Right, Mama.” 

“Well anyway,” Bobbi shifted. “The date last night.” 

“The date! Yes! Do tell.” 

“Is this the guy who talks like Mama?” Skye asked curiously. 

“Yes it is, hon. He’s the one who painted your room, remember? So we went out to dinner,” Bobbi said to Jemma, even though Skye was attentively staring up at her from her mother’s side, “and things were going great. He was totally digging the whole ‘I’m a beloved children’s television host’ thing, but I don’t think he realized that I’m actually a scientist. Like a real one.” 

“And how did that go?” 

“Let’s just say he didn’t understand a word of what I was saying when I was telling him about my dissertation,” Bobbi huffed. “Honestly, where are the intelligent, attractive men in this world? It’s like they’re either dorks or brutes. There’s no in between.” 

“Tell me about it,” Skye sighed, shaking her head. “Or they’re married.” 

Jemma placed a hand to her mouth to hold back her laughter. Skye tried very hard to include herself in Jemma and Bobbi’s grown up conversations, and Jemma loved it. She never wanted Skye to feel left out, and they’d never talk about anything truly inappropriate in front of her anyway. However, it never stopped amusing her when her tiny daughter talked like a forty-year-old bar fly. 

“Too true,” Bobbi agreed with the girl. 

“Are you going to see him again?” Jemma asked as she tugged Skye closer to her. “I know he’s not the brightest bulb in the box sometimes, but he’s a decent man.” 

“You know, I’ve never found out how on earth you became friends with a street artist to begin with,” Bobbi pointed out. 

Jemma laughed. “He did a painting on the side of the lab. I was furious at first, but it was actually a really amazing mural of female scientists. The whole point was to make the lack of visibility of women in male-dominated fields a talking point. So I tracked him down when he was doing touch-ups.” 

“See, that’s the thing!” Bobbi exclaimed, waving a hand toward her friend. “He’s like, half-British-frat-guy and half-sensitive-artist-genius.” 

Jemma took a sip of her wine. “Bobbi, you’re an intelligent woman. I should think you’re capable of recognizing the duality of humankind.” 

“There’s very rarely a duality of men,” Bobbi teased. She looked at Skye. “Take it from me, kid, never talk nerdy to boys. They don’t understand it whatsoever.” 

Skye crinkled her face. “If a boy didn’t understand a computer I don’t think I would like him anyway.” 

Jemma kissed her daughter on the cheek. “Exactly right, sweetheart. Don’t ever waste your time with anyone that can’t keep up with you.” 

“So you like your computer classes?” Bobbi asked Skye. 

“I love them!” Skye exclaimed excitedly. “I’m the youngest one there but I’m the bestest at it.” 

Jemma beamed proudly. “She really is. She’s far surpassed even my own knowledge of coding. It’s astounding.” 

Bobbi ruffled the little girl’s hair. “You’re gonna give the rest of us smart girls a run for our money someday.” 

*** 

“Hey baby girl!” Bobbi greeted as Skye ran out of the pre-school. “Ready for some Bob and Skye time?” 

“Yes!” Skye squealed happily, launching herself into her godmother’s arms. “Mama still working?” 

“Mhm,” Bobbi confirmed. “She asked if I could come get you.” 

“Good,” Skye chirped, grasping onto Bobbi’s arm. “I have so much to tell you.” 

“Oh, do you?” 

“Yes!” Skye exclaimed. Bobbi hoisted her into the car, strapping her into the car seat that she kept there. Bobbi had been immediately supportive of Jemma’s decision to adopt, even when the rest of the world was telling her she was crazy for doing so. They’d been friends since they were barely eighteen years old, and if there was one thing that Bobbi trusted in this world, it was Jemma Simmons. When Jemma earnestly told her that this was the right decision, Bobbi believed her. She’d taken Jemma shopping for the necessities, and when Jemma picked out a car seat, she’d bought the same one for her own car. It just made sense at the time, and she was glad she had; it certainly got plenty of use. 

“Tell me while we drive,” Bobbi told her, shutting the door and jogging to the driver’s seat. She slipped in and buckled up, turning to Skye in the rearview as she started the car. “Okay, baby. What’s up?” 

“So ‘member how I esplained to the other kids that bi-loli-gee proves that cooties don’t exist?” Skye asked her. Bobbi snorted. Of course she and Jemma had managed to create a super-nerd four year old. 

“Mhm, Mama and I taught you that.” 

“Exactly. This one boy in my class, his name is Miles, he told me he believes me and we can be friends, and I was real excited but then I was telling him about my computer games and the stuff I can make the computer do and he just stood there like a dummy!” 

Bobbi tsked lightly. “You know your mom doesn’t like when you call people dumb, Skye.” 

Skye looks crestfallen in the backseat and immediately looked at her hands. Bobbi flinched at the sight, remembering how cautious and tentative Skye could still be. Critcism still terrified the tiny girl in her back seat, so Bobbi quickly pasted a grin on her face. 

“But he does sound like a real dummy. Don’t tell Mama I said that.” 

Skye let out a shriek of laughter. “You were right, Auntie Bobbi. Us smart girls can’t talk nerdy to boys.” 

*** 

Bobbi and Hunter showed up right on time, an hour before Fitz was set to pick Jemma up for their date. 

“Thank God!” she panted. “Bobbi, help me. I’m desperate.” 

Hunter looked over at Skye, seated on the couch with some cartoons. The little girl simply gave him a confused shrug. He smiled at her and plopped down next to her. She gave him a little smile and strained to kiss his cheek. 

“Hi Uncle Lance,” she said sweetly. “I’m watching Doc McStuffens.” 

“I can see that,” he told her. “No Biology Bobbi on today?” 

She shook her head sadly. “Nope. But Auntie Bobbi is here to teach me.” 

Then she leaned in conspiratorially. 

“Uncle Lance,” she whispered loudly. “You do know that Auntie Bobbi is the one on the TV…right?” 

He let out a loud bark of laughter and pulled the small girl onto his lap, squeezing her to him. “Thank God you told me, flower. I’ve been wondering for months.” 

“Sometimes boys need help,” Skye told him smartly. He laughed again and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before hoisting her off of him and back onto the couch. “I’m gonna go check on your mum and auntie.” 

He walked down the hall to Jemma’s room and raised his eyebrows at the many discarded outfits laid out in the hall. 

“Ladies? You alright?” 

“Perfect!” Bobbi clapped. “Hunter, give Jemma your opinion on this.” 

“No,” he heard Jemma whine. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“Come on out, doll,” Hunter encouraged. “I’m sure I’ve seen you look worse. Remember that time you accidentally wore your pajamas with high heels? Can’t be worse than that.” 

He heard a brief tussle behind the doors before it slowly creaked open. Jemma stood in front of him, nervously tugging on the navy blue strapless shirt covering her top half. It had a peplum waist and paired nicely with the high-waisted black jeans she had on. 

He let out a low whistle of approval. “You ladies can call me stupid all you like, but I know a beautiful woman when I see one. And you are a beautiful woman, Jemma.” 

She blushed prettily and smacked him on the shoulder. “Help me hide all this mess, would you?” 

Hunter took the smack to be her thanks, and bent down to gather the many rejected items off of the floor. Bobbi caught him as he went to throw it onto Jemma’s bedroom floor and pressed a light kiss on his lips. 

“You’re the best,” she told him softly. He pecked her on the forehead. 

“Only for my favorite girls.” 

She beamed at him and he marveled at the fact that after three months of dating her, his stomach still flipped whenever she did that. The doorbell rang and he heard Skye dash to it. 

“Don’t open it!” he called to Skye. “Stranger danger and all of that.” 

Skye turned to him with her hands on her hips, a pout on her face. “It’s just Donnie and his dad.” 

“Still,” he warned her affectionately. “Let me get it.” 

He lifted Skye onto his hip and opened the door for his friend and immediately smirked. 

“You look a little green, mate.” 

“Shut it,” Fitz replied, his words lacking fire. “I’m just nervous.” 

“Don’t be,” Hunter said as Skye squirmed out of his arms. Donnie threw his arms around Hunter’s legs and looked up at him with big blue eyes. “Hey, Don. Been a while.” 

Donnie giggled. “Nuh-uh. You picked me up at school today. You just left my house!” 

“Lies,” Lance teased, lifting him up for a quick squeeze. “Skye, sweetheart, why don’t you show Donnie your toys?” 

“Okay!” She grabbed his hand, and the kids were gone. 

Fitz exhaled shakily. “Tell me this isn’t a terrible idea.” 

“It’s not a terrible idea. It’s not even close to a bad one. You and Jemma could be the real thing.” 

Fitz nodded firmly, wiping his palms on his charcoal grey pants. Hunter rolled his eyes and adjusted the collar of Fitz’s light blue shirt. 

“It’s like you’re going to prom.” 

“Fuck off,” Fitz joked, batting his hands away. Jemma walked nervously down the hall, unsure of what to do with her hands. 

“Hello, Fitz.” 

“Jemma! Hi!” Fitz said, all together too loudly. Bobbi hid a smile behind her hand as she dragged Lance into the kitchen to start dinner for the kids. “I, uh, I brought you these.” 

He shoved a bouquet of dahlias at her, nearly smacking her in the face. She smiled widely regardless. 

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

She stepped forward and placed a swift kiss on his cheek. Bobbi appeared as if from nowhere and took them.

“I’ll throw these in some water. Why don’t you two go say bye to the kids, and be on your way?” 

Fitz shifted awkwardly. “Donnie’s bag is by the door. Everything should be in there, just in case, and—“ 

“Fitz, I’m the kid’s bloody babysitter,” Lance groaned. “He’s allergic to shellfish, he won’t sleep without a light on in the hallway, no soda, only a little bit of alcohol if he’s down to party. I know the drill.” 

Fitz looked unamused at his joking friend, but Jemma threw her head back and laughed. She tugged on his arm and lead him to Skye’s room. Fitz looked at the mural in awe. 

“Wow,” he said softly. “That’s gorgeous.” 

“Isn’t it?” Jemma hummed. “Lance painted it for her.” 

“Are you leaving?” Skye asked. Jemma nodded and knealt down with arms open. 

“Come here, darling. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“Bobbi said you and Donnie’s dad might have a sleepover,” Skye informed her. “If you guys do, then me and Donnie get to sleep here!” 

Jemma felt her entire body flush and was pretty sure that Fitz was having a minor heart attack behind her as he said goodbye to his own son. 

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Fitz finally supplied. Jemma looked to him in appreciation before averting her eyes. They both righted themselves, and made their way to the door with little waves to their respective children. 

“Don’t light my house on fire!” Jemma called to their friends. 

“That’s setting the standards a little high, don’t you think?” Bobbi shouted back. Jemma rolled her eyes and Fitz swung open the door for her. 

“Thanks,” she said shyly, letting him lead her to his car. He opened that door for her as well, and she slipped in. She suddenly had no idea how to sit in a car, and busied herself with the seatbelt, remind herself to breathe as he walked around to the driver’s side. 

It was just a date. 

But for some reason, it felt like the most important thing she’d done since adopting Skye.


End file.
